


My Name On Your Lips

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie had a name on his wrist, black inked on brown, three big, blocky letters.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	My Name On Your Lips

Freddie had a name on his wrist, black inked on brown, three big, blocky letters.

Every night, Freddie lay in bed, and he stared, and he traced those letters, a single nickname, his one clue to his soulmate. **_BRI._** It was a unique nickname, but there were billions of people in the world, and Freddie sometimes worried that Bri was only a few steps away, close enough to touch but far enough to be lost in the sea of people. 

Like he did whenever he got bored, Freddie was tracing the three letters as he sat on the steps of his parents' house and patiently waited for his friend, Roger, to pick him up. Freddie didn't much like parties, but he relented, because there was little he could do to resist Roger, especially when he pulled the 'puppy face' and started talking in his slow, sweet voice. 

Freddie sighed, his eyes stuck on that single name. He was twenty-three years old, and still stuck without his soulmate. Bri could be halfway across the world and Freddie would be none the wiser, with nothing but a nickname to help. His nickname was much more common, and Bri was likely also having a struggle when it came to finding him. 

Finally, Roger's beat-up little car came pulling up, and Freddie stood, making his way down the pavement and toward the blonde, who was grinning and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. His own soulmate had long been found, a pretty, intelligent woman named Dominique - or, as Roger's mark would and forever say - _Dommy._

"Took you long enough." Freddie said, getting into the car, which held no relief from the frigid temperatures oustude. 

Roger tilted his chin up. "My apologies." He said. 

With a scoff, Freddie smiled at the blonde to show that he wasn't serious about his annoyance. "I freeze out there, and all you can say is that?" He made a tutting noise, a habit he'd inherited from his mother. 

As he rolled his eyes and began to drive, Roger shook his head. "I hate it when you do that, Fred. It makes me feel like I'm in the car with a cranky old woman who hates me." A small smile played at the corners of his lips. "I got caught up on the 'phone with Deaky, he's brining a friend, by the way." 

Freddie turned, eyebrows furrowed. "Who?" He asked, interested, and trying to squash down the faint hope of that friend being his own soulmate. But the chances were slim, and Freddie knew that he couldn't disappoint himself again. 

"Some bloke he met at the park. Deaky says that he's shy, but bored on this dreary night." He paused. "Late day. Who knows?" He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. 

Taking a deep breath, Freddie tried to push away each and every hopeful thought of the man whom Deaky had met, but he couldn't help it. As they always say, curiosity killed the cat. "What's his name?" Freddie asked after a few moments of relative silence. 

"Um - oh, damn." Roger breathed through his teeth. "Something short. It starts with a 'B'. Ben? No...Blake? Oh, I hope not. Did you know that I knew a Blake back in Primary school? Bloody jerk, he was." Roger shook his head angrily. 

Freddie's heart felt like it had stopped. "Brian..?" He said slowly. 

"Hmm. Probably. Oh, Fred? Are you alright? You've worked up a sweat." Roger glanced at Freddie from behind his tinted sunglasses. 

Oh, God, Freddie hoped not. That wouldn't be a good look, not at all. It just wouldn't so, and so Freddie forced himself to calm down. "Just thinking." He said.

"About your soulmate?" Roger smiled teasingly, stopping the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition. "Maybe. Sweet bloke, I'll admit. I talked to him for a moment or two." He opened the door and stepped out of the car, and Freddie did the same, his heart having revived and now doing somersaults within his chest.

The house was that of a distant friend's, undeniably a rich one. Freddie winced at how late they were, and glanced at himself through the side mirror on the car, seeing if the panic in the car had done anything...destructive. But yet, there was nothing wrong. Freddie smoothed out his rumpled shirt, and followed Roger into the house, which was wrought with people. 

From the depths came John Deacon, somehow maintaining his mysterious look despite wearing bright purple - albeit, not too proudly. 

Roger stifled a laugh against the palm of his hand, and Freddie smirked. "Did your lovey buy you that, darling?" Freddie asked. 

"Bugger off." John muttered. "Veronica likes me in purple, she bribed me to wear this." He motioned vaguely to his outfit. 

"You look nice." Roger said, his voice high and false. "Now, where's that friend of yours? Fred is _eager_ to meet him." He was geinning like a mischievous little imp. 

Freddie sighed. "I'm always glad to have new friends, you know that." He said, loathing the embarrassment of having to admit that he was so desperate to find his soulmate, and praying to the Gods that this man was his own. 

But that would be too easy, Freddie knew. How many Brian's existed in the whole world, much less England? 

"Hiding in the corner, in the cupboards, per usual." John smiled, and then he took a deep breath. " _Brian!"_ He yelled, a sharp cry that was far form his usual quiet demeanor, as if he couldn't be damned to have to put up with it any longer. 

"Oh, here." A quieter voice muttered. 

Freddie nearly startled, looking to his right to see a tall, slender young man with a headful of curly brown hair and pretty eyes, who smiled a little awkwardly when he saw that John wasn't alone. 

"This is Brian May." John said, grabbing Brian by the wrist and gently but firmly pulling him closer to the other two. "Brian, this is Roger and Freddie. They're annoying but I think you'll like them." 

At the name, Freddie felt a shiver crawl up his spine, watching as Brian and Roger shook hands and Roger said something and Brian laughed, tossing his hesd back, and Freddie saw sharp canines and heard the most blissful noise he'd ever heard. 

Brian had slender, bony hands, but Freddie found that they fit perfectly within his own. Their eyes met, and Brian looked down at their shoes, but his eyes flickered back up. 

"Bri?" Freddie whispered, looking down at his wrist and the name inked there, hoping and praying to whoever would listen. 

Startled, Brian straightened up. "Fred?" He tossed his hair back a little, enough so that Freddie could see the name on Brian's collarbone, sweet and quick, just like a prayer. 

"And so, we meet." Freddie said, feeling excited and giddy and nervous, seeing out of the corner of his eye as Roger grinned and John raised his eyebrows but smiled anyways. 

Brian's accompanying laughter was the best thing Freddie had ever heard. 


End file.
